


Alcohol

by vettany2



Series: Twosetviolin: Taken out of the drawer [1]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Drinking, Eddy is a drinker, M/M, hidden affection, implied rape, no rape happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vettany2/pseuds/vettany2
Summary: Eddy is a heavy drinker, that goes to trash himself too much often. His friends Jordon and Brett are already desperate to help him. Jordon's patience runs out and he tries to get out of Eddy the real reason of his severe drinking.A part of Oneshot collection called Taken out of drawer I published on Wattpad.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Twosetviolin: Taken out of the drawer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler and Disclaimer:  
> This work contains an unintentional attempt of rape, that doesn't happen in the end and portray an example of heavy drinking. If you are uncomfortable with such topics, avoid reading this oneshot.

"Eddy! Stop drinking! You're already finished!" shouted Jordon at Eddy. The music in club was so damn loud he even couldn't hear himself. Eddy grabbed half-full glass and put it back to his lips. Jordon sighed and took it away from his mouth.

"Come here. You need to go to breath some fresh air and sober up a bit. Or Brett really kills me this time." Jordon grabbed Eddy by his shoulder and pulled him through the mass of people out of the club. When they finally escaped from inside, Jordon pulled Eddy to a near bench to sit on. Eddy still holded that glass of alcohol.

"Can you tell me, why are you doing this, bro?" Jordon asked. He tried it a few times already but Eddy didn't want to answer. Brett also told him, that Eddy doesn't want to talk with him about it. Jordon partly hoped he can Eddy persuade to talk when Eddy isn't completely sober. Eddy sighed and raised his glass.

"Just because." was his only response. Jordon's brow twitched. Eddy is really going on his nerves.

"There must be a reason why you basically destroy yourself. Like bro, why are you getting drunk at least once a week? And not only with me?" Jordon tried it once more. There has to be a way how to untie his tongue.

"I just can't. I'm tired. This is ruining me." Eddy sighed and raised his glass back again but then he stopped. "Wait... How come you know I drink once a week?" But before Jordon could answer, Eddy answered himself. "Oh... Brett told you. Why did he even tell you?" Eddy threw a look at Jordon, which was now clenching his hand into fists.

"Because you're making a shit out of yourself and he is the one that has to cope with yours freaking hangovers and moody temper. He has to witness how his best friend is decomposing to pieces and isn't able to help you 'cause you don't let him, you idiot!" frowned Jordon. "Why are you even doing it? Did you guys have a fight? Are you upset? Are you two having a cabin fever or what?"

Eddy looked at him, surprised. "What? I'm not upset and no, we're not having a cabin fever. How could you even come up with that?"

"That's not my idea. Brett told me. He is seriously worried about you, do you even know that? He cares about you a lot. He is afraid he'd done something wrong. And you not talking even a damn word isn't really helping." Jordon finally achieved Eddy's interest. Eddy was confused. Why would even Brett come up with something like that? Everything was okay, so why?

"Why would he even think about something like that? Brett didn't do anything wrong." said Eddy. Jordon nearly screamed in anger.

"So why are you behaving like this? When Brett didn't do anything, then what's wrong? You're tired of what for the god's sake? Jordon knew arguing with a drunk person is meaningless but he finally made Eddy talk. Eddy lowered his head.

"I'm tired of pretending everything is okay." he whispered, before taking another gulp. Jordon tilted his head.

"Then why don't you say what's the matter? I'm sure Brett will understand it if there's some serious problem." Eddy opened his eyes wide.

"No! He definitely mustn't find out about it. Especially him. You can't tell him!" he screamed. Jordon raised his brow.

"What is that important, that it force you to drink but your friends are not supposed to know about it? What can't I tell him?"

"Not all of my friends. Just Brett. I... you know... I like him. " whispered Eddy. He turned his eyes away from Jordon to avoid his reaction. He finally said it aloud. The truth finally came to light.

"What? Do you mean... more like a friend?" Jordon couldn't believe it. So this is what bothers his friend. Eddy nodded.

"And I'm already at my limit. Do you know how hard is to live with Brett under the same roof and seeing him every damn day while knowing you can't have him? While knowing you will never have a chance? And hiding your feelings because you don't want to hurt him by it? Every freaking day I have to behave like his best friend while during nights I think of him completely differently! Laugh with him and touching him eventhough I want to touch him in other way! I'm desperate!" Eddy finished his rant with a small tear coming from his eye, his voice slightly trembling.

"Oh, mate. I don't know what to say. You're... really madly in love with him." Eddy threw a desperate look at him. "But still, you should tell Brett. I think he can understand it." said Jordon. _More than you think,_ he thought to himself when remembering his conversation with Brett. That day Brett was near crying out of desperation and Jordon was nearly 100% sure Brett must be in love with Eddy, which he also confirmed. Eddy looked at him.

"I can't! This will destroy Brett! He will think I'm disgusting! And I will lose him. I can't lose him!" he shouted. Jordon rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"And you seriously think that bottling it up will solve it? You have to tell him once. And now is better than late. Believe me." Jordon smiled at him. Brett would kill him, if he blurted something in order to help him, so this is better solution. In this situation he don't have to do nothing and the boys hopefully sort it out themselves. Jordon patted Eddy on his shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be fine."

\---

Jordon rang a doorbell at boys' appartement. He knew it's late and Brett must be already asleep but he really couldn't let Eddy go home alone. Eddy was not even able to walk by himself and Brett would kill him if he found out Jordon left him in a club. Finally he heard low footsteps from behind the door and the door opened. Brett was standing here just in an old t-shirt and boxers.

"What? Again?" he mumbled annoyed and rubbed his eyes. Jordon sadly smiled with a sorry on his lips. Brett let him inside with half-asleep Eddy leaning on his shoulder. Brett resignedly went down to untie Eddy's shoes. Jordon quickly took off his shoes, took off Eddy's jacket and put it on the hanger. Brett caught Eddy by the second shoulder and together they put Eddy inside of his bed.

"I will take care after him later. Now come here and tell me what that idiot did this time." said Brett to Jordon. Jordon knew that will come. Brett was seriously concerned about Eddy and eventhough it was 3 o'clock in the morning, he wanted to know some new progress. Jordon quietly closed the door to Eddy's room and went with Brett to the living room.

"Did he say anything?" asked Brett. His face was showing his sincere worries. Jordon sighed.

"As usual. I asked him but the only thing he said is, that it's not your fault and he can't tell me anything more. I think you need to confront him with more force. I tried to persuade him but, in my opinion, he will talk only when you two have an argument. A serious one. Make up something like you can't stand his drinking so you're moving out." said Jordon. Now he knew exactly what is wrong but he thought it's not his privilege to tell Brett about Eddy's feelings. That's Eddy's matter.

Brett looked at him, doubtful. "You think I have to come up with something so radical?"

Jordon looked right to his eyes. "This or tell him you love him." Brett gasped and looked around himself if Eddy isn't magically awake and near them. Fortunately, there was nobody except Brett himself and Jordon.

"I think this is your only chance. And who knows, maybe when you confess to him, everything'll be solved. Believe me." Jordon smiled and patted Brett on his shoulder to encourage him the same like he tried to encourage Eddy few hours ago. Brett lowered his head and nodded. Jordon got up and went to the door to take on his shoes.

"Wait." said Brett. Jordon turned to him. "Thanks for carrying Eddy home again. And for...helping me." Brett turned away his eyes. Jordon smiled again.

"Bro, that's okay. I would seriously kill myself if something happened to Eddy in his current state. And I am glad I can help. You know I'm also worried about Eddy. And about you too. Hope you two finally sort it out. Take care and good night." said Jordon and went out of the door.

Brett sighed. Why him? Why has Eddy drink so heavily? He thought to himself while walking to Eddy's room to change his clothes. When he opened the door, he saw Eddy lying on his bed finally fully asleep. Eddy had blushed cheeks because of the alcohol he drank, and a smile on his lips. It had been a while that Brett saw Eddy's smile. Lately, Eddy almost never smiled sincerelly. He laughed with Brett but that was a fake smile and Brett could see it.

Eddy turned on his tummy. Brett came to him and sat at the edge of Eddy's bed. He began to take off Eddy's jeans and shirt. Eventhough Eddy didn't know about himself, Brett was still slightly embarrased to taking off his clothes. When he finished, he leant down a little bit and kissed Eddy on his cheek.

"Why are you like this, Eddy? Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" whispered Brett nad wanted to raise up, but something stopped him. That something was Eddy's hand that grabbed him by shoulder and twitched with him. Brett wasn't prepared for it so he stumbled and collapsed on Eddy. Eddy raised his hand and trapped Brett in his embrace. Brett froze. Eddy had never do something like that. Brett tried to get up but Eddy's grip was really tight.

"Eddy, let me go." whispered Brett. But Eddy didn't listen him. Instead of it, Eddy slightly opened his eyes a little bit and climbed up to Brett. Then he caressed Brett on his shoulder and leant against his cheek, where he left a small kiss. Before Brett could even pull himself together, Eddy moved to Brett's lips and kissed Brett. Brett himself was in a state of a colossal shock. Eddy is kissing him? Eddy is kissing HIM? Why is Eddy kissing him?

Meanwhile Eddy moved again, this time to nibbling Brett's neck. Brett, having his mouth free again tried to wake Eddy. "Eddy! Wake up! What on earth are you doing?" But his efforts were unsuccessful. Eddy was unconscious of himself.

If this happened in a differrent way, Brett would be happy. But like this, when Eddy didn't even know what he's doing and with who, Brett could be just an object to release his needs. And Brett didn't want that.

"Eddy. Get off me. Eddy!" Brett raised his voice. And failed once again. Eddy put up his hands and began to caress Brett's chest. Brett partly hoped Eddy would realize this isn't a chest of a woman and that could force Eddy to stop. Eventhough that would also destroy his feelings. So he once again tried to shook Eddy off.

"Eddy! Stop! Stop already. Wake up!"

Eddy moved his hands again, caressing Brett's tummy and lifted his t-shirt. Brett finally realized that Eddy isn't just cuddly but that he wants to do something more. Now he was almost desperate to shook him off. He didn't want to sleep with Eddy like that. He didn't want to have their first sex like that. He would be more happy not to have sex at all than like that.

"Eddy! Wake up! Please! Don't do this! EDDY!!!" cried Brett. He hoped that his prayers will reach Eddy's conscious self and he stops. A few tears escaped from his eyes. Brett was now truly desperate.

Eddy raised his hand and rubbed his eye, finally coming to himself. When he fully opened his eyes and saw Brett, he froze. "B-B-Brett?" he stammered. Then he looked around and saw what he was doing. Brett shook off his hands and moved away. Before Brett could say something, Eddy got up and like a lightning ran away to the restroom where he locked himself.

_What the_ _hell_ _I was_ _doing_ _? Why?_ muttered Eddy in his mind while nearly plucking hairs out of his head. Before his eyes he still saw Brett's face covered with tears and his hands trying to shook him off. Eddy wanted to die. How could he do something so terrible to someone he loves so much? Brett must be disgusted for real and hate him.

Eddy didn't even know how long had he been sitting there before he finally dared to come out and return to his room, hoping, that Brett already left. Yet Brett was sitting there on Eddy's bed.

"Now are you fully awake and sobered?" Brett asked simply. Eddy only nodded, turning away from Brett.

"Sit here, we need to talk." This were the words that scared Eddy the most. He knew now he has to actually SAY something, not just brush it off as usual. He'd done something really terrible. So he just quietly sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm truly sorry, Brett. I want to apologize for what happened." he whispered. Brett still didn't say anything. Eddy bashfully raised his hand and wanted to put it at the Brett's but Brett dodged it. Eddy drew his hand away again. Then Brett sighed and finally looked at him.

"For what you're sorry? For what are you apologizing? For what happened or for your behaving lately? Or for you getting wasted every FUCKING week?" Brett hissed ironically. Eddy lowered his head but Brett continued. "Do you even know how hard is it for me to look about you all the time? Do you know how hard is it for me not even knowing why are you doing it in the first place? What's going on for the god's sake!? Every time I ask you, you tell me absolutely nothing! And every time Jordon takes you home plastered again, you end up crying or don't know about yourself. What I've done to end up like this? And now you even tried to have it off with me! Are you even sane!?" Brett ended up nearly shouting. Everything he had bottled up inside reached the light and was spurting out of him.

"For everything." Eddy hid his face in his palms. He knew he wasn't the best friend lately. He knew it bothered Brett. He even knew it bothered him, but he was desperate. Desperate from the situation he got himself into.

"Maybe Jordon was right. Maybe I really should consider moving out." Brett said. Eddy suddenly raised his head. Brett wants to move out?

"Why?" he uttered. Brett frowned.

"I'm exhausted. I'm tired of taking care of you when you make yourself drunk again. I'm tired of staying here alone every time you go out with Jordon or anybody else and don't take me with you. I'm tired of your moody temper and hangover mornings. And I'm FUCKING tired of you not saying anything AT ALL."

Eddy looked at the floor. He didn't know his friend was so upset about it.

"I will change myself. I will stop drinking and going out that much. Or I will start taking you with me. I will do anything. Just stay with me!" Eddy begged him. He really didn't want Brett to leave him. That would destroy him.

"Why? Tell me one good reason why should I stay here?" said Brett mockingly. "Or not. I don't want to hear it. Just tell me this one thing. About whom were you thinking when you did IT to me?" he asked. Brett wanted to at least know for who he was a substitute. Eddy lowered his head even more. The tension in the room was almost visible. And Eddy kept silent. _So he don't want to tell you even this_ , Brett thought for himself.

"This is worthless." Brett whispered and turned to the door to return to his room when Eddy finally opened his mouth.

"About you."

The silent whisper broke the silence. Brett couldn't believe what he had heard. "What?"

"I was thinking about you. The whole time I was thinking about you. Every time I went out to drink, I thought about you. Every day I am thinking about you. And every night I'm praying to not think about you!" Brett turned around and saw Eddy quietly sobbing to his palms.

"I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm sorry I made you suffer so much. I'm sorry I wasn't behaving like a friend at all. I'll change myself, I promise. I love you, so please don't leave me! I beg you!"

Brett was just standing here, not able to do anything. Eddy loves him?

"That's why I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to break our friendship just because of some stupid feelings. But I still caused it. I didn't want it to affect you. But keeping it as a secret just became harder and harder. I see you every single day with thoughts I can't have you. I knew that if I told you, it would affect our friendship. But I am nearly at my limit of resisting it. I needed somehow relieve the stress. I know, I shouldn't have picked drinking. And I am truly sorry for all the hardships I caused you." Eddy knew that only excuses aren't enough. Brett isn't easy forgiving. "I'm so sorry, I didn't cope with it right. I promise I'll stop drinking and-" Eddy was suddenly interrupted by a sudden pression on his lips. He opened his closed eyes and saw Brett's face leaning against him, pressing their lips together. Eddy's jaw dropped. Brett gently licked his lower lip and ended their kiss.

"Why didn't you say anything, you dumbass? We could deal with it together, that's why we are a duo. Or I could tell you I like you too. And before you ask why I didn't tell you, I tell you it's your own fault. Because if I remember correctly, a few years ago a certain someone was against same sex relationships." Brett stood up. "For now I think we're good. I'll forgive you, but remember I'm still annoyed so you have to make up for me." With that, Brett withdrew from the room, where he left one completely confused Eddy Chen.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda disclaimer at the end: Don't try to solve your troubles with alcohol or drugs. Things'll get worse this way. Practice - you'll be at least doing something productive.


End file.
